oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Renly
Warren Renly is a fictional character in a roleplaying game. This is a wiki page about him. http://www.landsasunder.com/wiki/index.php?title=Warren_Renley Description History Warren was born in Moon Peak Hollow to an unlikely couple. His father Grant was one of the pure an Ivory Claw, while his mother Isabel is part of the Renley family. They duo had met in college, falling in love and bearing a child. This is what his mother had thought but she was known to be part of a strong bloodline and Grant wished to use this to have a powerful children due to his strong bloodline as well. Finally when everything was going to be revealed to his mother, they had found out his child would have the blood of forsaken within him and must be killed. Grant could not allow this to happen. He had truly fallen in love with Isabel and could not allow his child to be killed. After telling Isabel everything, Isabel was shocked because she had known about werewolves because of her family's history. Together the two fled now that his father had given up being an Ivory Claw, they came after the duo first to kill Grant and next Isabel. Grant attacked the pursers giving up his life so that his his child and love could get away. A few months later, Warren was born. His mother kept them moving about the United States taking Warren to some family members that had left Moon Peak, some were werewolves, while others were just wolfblooded, but they all taught Warren skills that he would need to know should he change. Even with all of this Isabel did not tell Warren about what he could be hoping that he would just be a wolf blooded like she was. The training went from survival training to combat training. Sometimes he would be sent into a wilderness with just a compass and knife and told to survive for a few days on his own. Other times he would learn swordsmanship and hand to hand combat from ex soldiers or underground fighters. While many children would wonder about the moving and training Warren did not because it was what he had always known. Sometimes he would He grew at an amazing rate, reaching six feet tall at the age of thirteen and by the time he was sixteen he was almost at his full height of seven feet tall. The hope turned out to be hollow when Warren went through the first change when he was seventeen. It was at this age that the signs of the changed started to show in Warren. Knowing the signs his mother took him on a trip to a forest so that he could be away from others so that he would not hurt anyone. She left him at camp before heading off herself. Alone like this was when he went through his first change under the full moon. Next when he awoke some of the people that trained him where there with his mother. They explained to him what he was and told him about everything about his life, even about what happened to his father. Warren was in shock by this, which took him some time to get use to, which in the end he did. After learning about the tribes in detail, he changed the Blood Talons so that he could learn to be a better warrior so he could fight against the pure. After years of training learning all that he could from his elders, Warren decided to travel the country to better his skills. Along with this he started up a business as a bounty hunter, he would use the skills he learned in helping the herd. He helped many forsaken during his travels, learning the horrors that the pure inflict on the forsaken which were far worse than what they had happened to his mother and father. His hatred for the pure only grew from this time but he could not kill the pure for even though they were monsters they were still his people. This is when he meet a member of the Silver Guard.